Popstar TV: SB-129
In this episode, Squidward accidentally freezes himself and travels through time. Plot The day starts off quite well for Gabby. He is about to practice his clarinet when Sarah's alarm clock (facing out the window) knocks the clarinet inside Gabbys mouth, and Sarah asks Gabby if he wants to go jellyfishing. Gabby tries to reply, but because his clarinet is in his mouth, anything he says is incomprehensible, and Sarah thinks he said yes. After Gabby takes his clarinet out of his mouth, Gabby is constantly bothered in his house by Sarah Geronimo and Friends who want to go jellyfishing with him. Gabby, in an attempt Sarah Geronimo and Friends bothering him, tells Sarah that he should be at work, but Sarah tells him that it's a Sunday, and the Jollibee is closed on Sundays. Gabby tells Sarah Geronimo and Friends to stay where they are, and goes out the back door of his house and goes into the Jollibee. He sees Sarah Geronimo and Friends looking for him, and goes into the kitchen. Sarah Geronimo and Friends are still looking for him, so he goes into the freezer. After Sarah and Friends go away, Gabby is frightened to find that the handle is jammed, and that he is stuck inside the freezer. He assures himself that someone will find him but he becomes frozen and is stuck there for 2000 years. SarahTron, a descendant of Sarah finally discovers Gabby after a hinge snaps off and the door breaks down. After being defrosted by SarahTron, Squidward finds out that everything in the future (except for people) is made entirely of chrome, and all organic life forms that aren't people (such as seaweed or kelp) are simply spray-painted chrome. SarahTron introduces Gabby to his clones, SarahTrons X, Y, and Z. He also informs Gabby that there are 486 SarahTrons in response to his question "Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?" meaning that the Filipino alphabet has been expanded, merged with another character set, or (most likely) it was hyperbole by the writers to make the future more complex. Gabby decides that he hates the future, so SarahTron directs him to a time machine, which is actually a small room with a control panel. Shortly after meeting Patron, a two-headed descendant of Friends, Gabby goes into the can opener, and then goes into the time machine to travel to the past, ripping the entire room out of the building in the process. Gabby winds up in early prehistoric times, where he meets the primitive ancestors of Sarah Geronimo and Friends, who are torturing themselves with a jellyfish. Gabby introduces jellyfishing to them, and they seem to be interested until Gabby starts playing his clarinet, which drives them crazy, causing them to chase after him. He goes into the time machine, but it malfunctions breaking the time-space continuum, and Squidward wind up in a surreal realm of nothingness, with a strange atmosphere (A strange basstone, very weird echoing voices in the background and large 2D rectangles which disappear when Squidward touches one of them). At first glance of the realm, Gabby is relieved to finally be away from Sarah alone with his clarinet (and is later echoed by the surreal echoing voices). Suddenly realizing his loneliness, he attempts to escape the realm by running and stomping the ground in frustration. He breaks through the floor, landing in the time machine room. He begs it to return to the present, which it does, but Gabby finds out that in his travels, he invented jellyfishing. The episode ends with Sarah saying, "I'm going back." 'Time/Date:' * March 6, 2017 - Squidward is frozen in the freezer for 2000 years. * March 6, 4017 - SpongeTron unfreezes Squidward out of the freezer. 'Time cards shown:' * 2000 Years Later 'Cast' *Sarah Geronimo *Sunshine Grace *Ezekiel Gabriel *Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *SarahTron *SarahTron X *SarahTron Y *SarahTron Z *Sunshinetron (2 Heads) *Primitive Sunshine *Primitive Ezekiel *Primitive Sarah *Chrome spray-painter *Ammonite *Tapeworm *Trilobites *Disembodied voices *Jonah Laurens *The other 483 SarahTrons (mentioned) 'Songs' *''Say It Again'' - Sarah Geronimo and Jay Perillo *''You Can Tell She's A Princess'' (Reann Peters) - Sarah Geronimo Quotations *'Gabby': (Trying to teach the prehistoric Sarah and Friends to jellyfish) "You're supposed to CATCH these things. Hindi torture yourselves sila!" *'Gabby': Mula sa future, then I went to the past, then I was nowhere, at ngayon ibalik at hindi ko alam anong happy I am to see you guys. *'Sarah': Does this mean pumunta... *'Sarah and Friends': Jellyfishing? *'Gabby': HINDI! Sheesh, sino ang barnacle head ng invented that game anyway? *'Sarah and Friends': Ikaw, Gabby! (they begin laughing) *'Gabby': pumunta ay magbabalik! (episode ends) *'Narrator': Ah! May Linggo ng umaga ng Pilipinas at it is about oras si Gabby practice ng clarinet. Gumawa ng ear plugs ready. *'Gabby': (Kissing his clarinet) I think I'll treat Pilipinas ang real music. *'SarahTron': Lahat ng chrome may future. *'Gabby': (doing situps) Future...future! (repeated line) (Brick falls on his head) *'Gabby': Salamat. Ngayon, kayong lahat. I don't belong here. This is all a horrible mistake. Please, we've got to do something! *'SarahTrons X, Y, and Z': Jellyfishing? *''(Patron teleports into the Krusty Krab.)'' *'Patron': Did somebody say jellyfishing? *'SarahTron': Kumusta, Patron. *'Gabby': Finally ang ipalit saan kung lahat... ALONE! *'Various voices': AlONE...AlonE...aLoNe...AloNe...(louder and discordant) Alone!.Alone!.Alone!|.Alone!.Alone!.Alone!.|Alone!.Alone!.Alone!.|Alone!.Alone!.Alone!...(lower) ALONE!!... *''(Gabby is talking to SarahTron and his clones)'' *'Gabby': Just listen to me! I don't belong here. Kung ibabalik bahay na oras may period. I got to go! *'SarahTron': Well, bakit hindi ako just ask? Ang time machine si pa ba ng hall on the left''.(Pointing to a door.)'' *''(Gabby runs into the room laughing. A mechanical whirring noise is heard followed by him coming out in shreds)'' *'SarahTron': Oops! Oh yeah, ay isa's ng can opener. Try the one on the right.(Gabby slams the door closed). *''(Gabby walks into the time machine, which almost looks like a fancy elevator)'' *'Gabby': Well, Hindi akong ni chosen itong interior. 'See also' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5